The Kissing Punishment
by booksarelaw
Summary: What would you do if your boyfriend forgets your birthday? Well, Annabeth would punish Percy by not letting him kiss her for an entire week! Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey guys! How are you? Well hope you like this fanfiction! I will work hard if you do! Please review!**

Percy's POV:

I was late! I was freaking late! I had a date with Annabeth and I was late! I was taking her to the beach at 5 o' clock and it was 5.30 pm and I haven't even arrived home. She was definitely going to kill me. She would be mad at me, and believe me, you wouldn't like that. When she is angry, her eyes turn deeper than usual and she starts breathing hard from the nose. She looks at you like you are going to be killed and the only thing you can think is "Earth swallow me now", but I, Percy Jackson, live that experience and it is not nice if the Earth swallows you, so your mind is blank when she gives you the talk about your relationship with her.

I finally arrived home at 6 and she opened the door before I could take out my key. As we were both 21 years old, we moved into a department together. She was looking at me and after what seemed forever; she said "come in" in a whisper.

When she closed the door, I sat on the couch and she stood there, watching me.

-Listen Annabeth, I am so, _so_ sorry. Work was a mess and don't even get me start with the traffic…

-Perseus, - full name, she _was_ angry – I am not going to kill you so relax. We are going to play a little game. It is called The Kissing Punishment.

-I don't like the way it sounds, but it has to do with kisses so… it can be good.

-It won't be. Perseus Jackson, from now on, you don't get to kiss me for a week. Next Monday's morning, you can kiss me as much as you want, but not now.

-Annabeth, - I said between laughs – I can survive a week without kisses. I survived months without you kissing me.

-But I wasn't there Percy. I'll be with you all week long, making you suffer. – She said this like it was actually real fun to see your boyfriend suffering.

-Annabeth, it was just a date. Can we forget it?

-It wasn't just a date Perseus. Today is 15th October.

-And what the… oh… - I said, realizing it was Annabeth's birthday – I feel like an idiot.

-You should. And you are feeling worse during this week. From now on, you are not kissing me. – She said, walking into the kitchen.

-Not even a peak on the cheek? – I asked following her, suddenly worried.

-No.

-On the neck?

-No.

-Hands?

-Percy stop it! We are not kissing for a week. Deal with it.

And that's how the worst week of my life started. You don't know how hard it was. I had never thought that not kissing your girlfriend for a week would be _that_ hard to manage.

**SOO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER SO LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey! Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it! Please review!**

Percy's POV:

The first day was normal. Well, as normal as a typical day of not – kissing your girlfriend. When I woke up, I could smell Annabeth cooking breakfast in the kitchen. I could smell blue pancakes, eggs and bacon. Delicious. That's why I consider it my favorite breakfast.

Wait. Just stop right there. My favorite breakfast? Annabeth only does that in a special occasion. And guess what? I always thank her with a kiss. This was going to be hard…

As I entered the kitchen, I smiled to Annabeth and then approached to her to kiss her good morning. As I remembered my _punishment_, I stopped in my steps and when Annabeth saw my reaction, she laughed.

-Remember, Seaweed Brain, no kisses for a week.

-Yes, how can I forget? Emm thanks. For the breakfast I mean, not for the punishment because…

-Percy – she interrupted me – stop complaining and the week will go faster.

-Annabeth, it was only a date. Can you forget it?

-It wasn't just a date, it was _my birthday_. – She seemed hurt. Stupid me.

-Well, we can celebrate it tonight. – I said, giving her the perfect chance to forgive me.

-It is not like that. I always remember _your_ birthday.

-Naturally, how can you forget it? It is also our anniversary.

-And what? I always tell you 'Happy birthday', maybe give you a small present, a kiss… - she had made a mistake. A big one.

-Yes, you do. But you know what? I can't because Mrs. Owl Head told me I cannot kiss her.

-That's not the point here. – She said, clearly realizing her mistake – Here you are, your breakfast.

I started eating while Annabeth went to take something from the fridge. She filled up a glass of orange juice and drank it. When she left it on the kitchen table, I saw something I thought I would never see in Annabeth's glass. There was a mark of _lip gloss_ in it. I bit my lower lip and then asked:

-Annabeth, are you wearing lip gloss? - Believe me; I really wanted to kiss her.

-Yes, - she answered and then she whispered in my ear – cherry one.

When she left I put my forehead on the table. I could still smell the cherry. Oh, Hades take me now…

**SO? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT DID YOU THINK! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey people! Well, I think the story is a success! Thank you very much for the reviews!**

Percy's POV:

Ok, so, where was I? Ahh, yes, the second day. It all started when Annabeth went out to work. I have asked for a two week holidays, so I could spend the first one with Annabeth at home – that plan got ruined. You know why. – and the second one was a surprise for Annabeth. I have hired a house in Montauk and that would be her birthday surprise. The point is, never, and I mean _never _make a surprise trip for your girlfriend because she will think you don't care about her birthday (which you actually forget) and she will punish you by a non – kisses – week.

When she left, I started to set up everything. I _needed_ to kiss Annabeth, I really did. So, I set up a romantic date. I mean, I put candles in the table, cooked Annabeth's favorite plate and turned out the lights. When she arrived home by 7.00, I turned on the lights and hugged her from behind, putting my arms around her thin waist. She jumped in surprise and then, turned round to face me. Our faces were inches apart when she suddenly put her hand on my lips and stopped me.

-Percy, I love the romantic dinner, and I also know this is hard for you. However, - and here we go again with the "however" – you have to understand that forgetting my birthday hurt me and that I will continue with this punishment no matter what.

-And what will happen to this little punishment of yours if I told you I hired a cabin at Montauk for us to go there next week? – I asked with a grin. I thought it could make her kiss me, or give me a little peck on the cheek; I didn't really care as long as it was from her.

-I think, - she said smiling, showing me her perfect white teeth – I will continue with this little punishment of mine until next Monday, when it's over. After that, when we arrived to Montauk, I will kiss you as much as you want.

-So you are not giving me a kiss? Not even a peck on the lips or on the cheek?

-No, sorry. But we can still eat dinner you know? – She asked trying to light me up.

-Of course we can. – I said as we started eating.

I went to sleep, not knowing the next day I would have to talk face to face with Annabeth, and that I would discover something.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD? BAD? TERRIBLE? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! Don't forget to review! If you have a friend who likes PJO FanFictions and you liked mine, recommend it pleasee!**

Percy's POV:

Ok, so here is what happened in the fourth day. I was kind of tired so I slept until 10 o' clock. When I went to the living room, I saw Annabeth watching T.V. I got my plan ready immediately after she said hi. I wasn't talking to her. Not even a word. She did not kiss me; I did not talk to her. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of orange juice and drank it. She was going to be so mad that she was going to kiss me. I know: _perfect_ plan.

She entered the kitchen and started to talk to me. Things like "why are you ignoring me" and stuff. And of course, I didn't answer. She said something to me and then left the room. She went to the living room and continue watching T.V. why wasn't she mad at me? Why wasn't she begging for me to talk to her? Why wasn't she telling me that if I talked to her, I would be able to kiss her again?

I went to the living room, where she was. She seemed comfortable on the couch. She also seemed relax, because her holidays had just begun. She seemed ok. But the most annoying thing: she did not seem mad at all.

-I know what you are doing Seaweed Brain and let me tell you it won't result. – She said looking at me – I know you are trying to get me mad so I'll ask you desperately to talk to me. That won't happen. You don't want to talk, don't talk. You are not kissing me until Montauk.

She was obviously waiting for an answer, so she could say she had defeated me. It wasn't that easy. When she saw I wasn't going to answer, she added:

-And you know what? This is as hard for me as it is for you. I miss waking up with you kissing me. I miss telling you are wrong and then you kissing me. I miss kissing you Percy. However, every time I decide to forgive you, I remember what you did. You don't really get it, right? – Wow, she was angry now.

-I do get it. – I said, breaking my promise to myself. Time to try Plan B. Fake guilty – The thing is that I am not angry at you. I am angry at myself. I put myself into this. I forgot your birthday and then told you it was a simple date. If you don't want to forgive me…

-Fake guilty won't result either. Just stop complaining and these 3 days left will go faster.

Ok, I was screwed, but this was not the end. I was fighting for those kisses. No matter what.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey! How are you doing? Here is another chapter. Thank you very much for all the support. Please review!**

Percy's POV:

The fifth day was when I suffered the most. Why? Because it was the day Annabeth was hanging out with Piper and Hazel to a fancy restaurant. And this was a torture because she was wearing an electric blue dress that finished just above her knees. She was wearing her white high heels and had the heart diamond shaped necklace that I have given her for our last anniversary.

She came into the kitchen, already dressed. She was wearing makeup, but above of all, her lips were red. They seemed soft and kissable. I hated her.

-Hey Percy, - she said pulling me away from my thoughts – would you zip my dress?

Ok, I really hated her now. I was going to say no, but…

-Obviously. – You were asking why the nickname?

I zipped the dress and I don't know why, I took her from behind and sat her on the kitchen table. She seemed surprised, but then she understood everything.

-I believe I wasn't clear enough about the not-kissing thing.

-Annabeth, really. I am dying inside. I don't want to kiss you anymore. Now I _need_ to kiss you.

-I know you do. I need it to, but I think not as much as you do. – She laughed with her own expression – Let's just pretend we are 14 again. That way, you won't need to kiss me.

-I liked you when I was 14, Annabeth. And what would happen if I kiss you right now? – I said, leaning in to give her a kiss. But, obviously, she stopped me.

-If you kiss me, I won't go to Montauk with you.

-You have to be kidding me…

-Percy, - she whispered in my ear – everything is bad in excess. Kisses are too. Wait 2 days more, and in Montauk, you will have your excess of kisses. I need to go, now.

-No, no please ANNAEBTH! – I shouted as she got down, grabbed her coat and closed the door.

As she spent a few hours away, I started to plan my next attack. She wanted to tempt me with lips gloss, cute words and the dress she knew I loved; I was playing the same way. I called Jason for some information:

-Hey, do you know what time are the girls coming back?

-Mmm… I think they will be coming back around 9. Why do you ask?

-Doesn't matter. Bye. – And then, I hung up.

When she arrived, I was watching T.V. and my plan was on.

**SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL BE PERCY'S PLAN? YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys! How ya' doin'? Like Little Mix's song... Ok, so here is another chapter. Please review and tell me what do you think.**

Percy's POV:

Well, congratulations if you guessed. I was shirtless. Although she did not say it, Annabeth liked it when I was like that. Or so I though.

She came into our house looking tired, but it also seemed she had have fun.

-Hey Percy! – She said while putting her keys on the table – Did you have any problems?

-Not at all. – I said, getting up. Then, I hugged her – Are you kissing me now?

-Why? Because you are shirtless? No. I am not an Aphrodite kid. It's the fifth's day's night. You only have to pass 1 more day.

-So you are not kissing me?

-Percy, - her voice was soft – if you had spent more time trying to make me forgive you instead of planning your next _"attack". _

-But you are not kissing me?

-Did you even listen to me?

After a while, she went to the bedroom and changed into her pajamas. I don't know if it was that I was desperate or that she really looked cute. She was wearing a simple white tank-top and sweatpants, but she looked extremely beautiful to me. Maybe her mother was Aphrodite after all.

I climbed into the bed. I was about to fall asleep when Annabeth said something to me.

-Sorry, - I said – I didn't hear you. What did you say?

-I said, - she repeated – that tomorrow I will start packing. And I need you to do the same.

-Ok, I will.

-And Percy?

-Yes.

-Tomorrow, you will suffer, and it will be worse than Tartarus.

-What do you mean? – I was very worried. And I mean very.

-I have seen that I haven't torture enough.

-You haven't? Annabeth, you suddenly wear lip gloss, you declined a romantic dinner, you did not say anything when I decided not to talk to you, you wore a dress you know I love and you refused to kiss me while I was shirtless. If that wasn't torture, I am sure you are not Annabeth Chase.

-I said that I haven't tortured you enough. Not that I haven't torture you at all. That's why, tomorrow, I'll make you suffer like nobody did before.

-No, you are the real Annabeth. –I said – You definitely are.

-Good night, Seaweed Brain.

-Night, Wise Girl.

And she was right. The worst day of my life was starting.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey people! Thank you because I have had a lot o views and visitors as well as reviews! **

Percy's POV:

I woke up knowing that I would have a terrible. Full of punishment, Annabeth had said. My first punishment was seeing Annabeth packing. Why? Because she was packing every single cloth I liked. She packed her tank tops, shorts, skinny jeans and her green bathing suit. Then, while we were eating, I saw the lip gloss mark in the glass again. After that, when we were about to sit on the couch, the phone rang. It was Piper. While Annabeth was chatting with her, she was playing with her princess curls just in front of me and when she finally stopped talking with Piper, she sat o the couch with me. We were watching a movie when all of a sudden, she put her arms around my waist and her head in my chest. Oh my gods I really needed to kiss that girl. That was it. I was defeated.

-Forgive me, - I said, and this time, I was serious – please. You were right, I was a jerk. I forgot your birthday and instead of asking for forgiveness, I pretended to be strong and…

-I forgive you, - Annabeth interrupted me – but I believe that if you got this far with the punishment, you can survive the last day.

-Please Annabeth. I am not asking for much. Just on little peck on the lips.

-Percy, -Annabeth sat down and took my hand – I won't peck you because we both know it will end up like a _real _kiss.

-You are right. – I said – However, you have to promise me something.

-Whatever you want.

-When we arrive to Montauk tomorrow morning, you are going to give me my reward.

-Reward? For surviving this week? Your reward will be the best kiss.

-No, I mean the reward I want.

-And that will be…

-You will found out tomorrow. It's a surprise.

-Ok. Come on, I'll help you pack.

When she got up and went straight to the door, but she stopped and looked at me.

-I love you. – She said.

-I love you too.

She went to our bedroom, and I smiled, thinking about my surprise to her.

**SO? HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Heyy! OMG I can't believe this is the last chapter... Don't forget to review!**

Percy's POV:

We set off to Montauk the next morning. My punishment was finishing at last! When we arrived, we entered the cabin I have hired and left our luggage. My family and I always hired the same cabin because it was far away from the others, so you could have a peaceful time. Annabeth called me from outside.

I went outside and found her. She was wearing flip flops, a white tank top and beige shorts. She looked extremely beautiful. I whistle when I saw her. That got her attention, and punched me playfully in the arm. After that she threw her arms around my neck and I threw mine around her waist. I leaned in but she spoke before I could kiss her.

-Congratulation Percy, I thought you would not survive a week…

-Yeah, yeah, yeah, - I interrupted her – I am awesome. I know that. Now, the week is over so come here.

And we kissed. She smiled into the kiss, but didn't pull away. It was one of the best kisses we have shared. She stroked my hair and we pulled away, breathing hard.

-Time for the surprise. – I said smiling – Close your eyes.

She did, and when we entered the cabin, she sat on the kitchen table. I grabbed my surprise and before she opened her eyes I talked:

-I know that you love architecture, and that you are the best architect New York has ever known – she smiled at this – but, when we visited the Parthenon we almost died, so I thought of taking you to your _second_ favorite monument.

She opened her eyes and let me tell you her face lit up when she saw me holding two tickets to Brazil. I was taking her to see Christ the Redeemer.

-Happy birthday! – I said.

-Percy, - she said – this is incredible, but how could you afford it?

-I got a promotion at work, don't worry.

-You are the best boyfriend ever.

She kissed me full lips and let me tell you this kiss was better than the other one.

-THE END-

**SOO? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	9. Author

HI GUYS!

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE END OF THE KISSING PUNISHMENT! I WANTED TO THANK YOU BECAUSE IN A WEEK I GOT OVER 64 REVIEWS AND AROUND 4,500 VIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY I COLD CRY! ALSO, I WANT TO THANK MY BFF FOR ALWAYS BEING THERE FOR ME. ALL THOSE 4,500 PEOPLE ARE THE ONES I AM WRITING FOR. I LOVE WRITING, AND WHICH SUCH A RESULT, I WON'T STOP DOING IT.

XOXO,

AGUS.


End file.
